


The right way to start one's day (part 1)

by katychan666



Series: The right way to start one's day [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had just woken up, got into a chatroom and met someone who made his day a lot better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right way to start one's day (part 1)

**The right way to start one’s day**

It was still pretty early in the morning and Levi was currently sitting on his bed, being bored out of his mind. He had his laptop placed on his bed and was laying in front of him, while having his web camera on. The man was in the middle of talking to some guy that he had met in a chatroom, but the other one turned out to be nothing else but an ass, so Levi decided to block him. Since he was feeling still pretty bored, he decided to go back on that chatroom, to find someone that he could have a normal conversation with. But he knew that was almost mission impossible, because almost all of the guys there had only one reason to be there… sex. That pissed Levi off and he began skipping people, until he had stumble onto someone that had caught his attention. It was pretty obvious that the other one was there for only one reason as well; to get off, but just the sigh of the other one’s tanned and perfect body was enough to make Levi stop and stare.

Levi made sure that his face wasn’t visible on the camera, because he was smart enough. But when he wanted to take a better look at the other one, he became completely unaware of the fact that when he had leaned closer, he showed the other male his face as well and a quiet “Holy shit,” left his mouth, which was followed by chuckling, which was coming from the other side of computer and Levi’s face turned pale when he finally noticed that the other one could see his face as well. Because he was beyond embarrassed, he quickly muted his own microphone and chewed on his lower lip; he had just made a complete fool out of himself in front of a complete stranger! He quickly straightened himself up and almost hit the disconnect button, but was stopped by the other one.

“You like what you see?” asked a deep voice and Levi’s eyes widened. With his trembling fingers, he placed the mouse cursor over the ‘disconnect’ button and just as he was about to hit it, he was stopped. “Wait, don’t skip me just yet. You’re cute, come one… why feel so shy all of the sudden? Hello?”

Levi’s throat felt dry and his body grew hotter; it would be a lie if he said that he didn’t like what he saw. The other guy’s body was beyond perfection and Levi ran his tongue over his lower lip. Even the other one’s voice was enough to completely turn Levi on and in the end, he had decided not to disappear just yet. But since he was too embarrassed to talk, he decided that his best bet was just to type out his responses to the stranger.

 _Hello. Yeah, I would be a lie if I said that I don’t find you attractive,_ was what Levi typed in response and then hit the send button, his cheeks reddening when the other one’s attractive laughter filled his ears.

“I’m glad,” said the other one and Levi’s eyes followed how the other one placed his own hand on top of his naked chest and ran in down, stopping it on his stomach and then placing it even lower. Levi couldn’t see if the other one was touching himself yet or not, but just the idea was enough to make a small gasp escape past his lips. “Do you come here often?” was the next question that the stranger had asked.

_Not really. I just come here when I’m really bored. What about you?_

“Hmm? Are you sure that boredom is the real reason why you’re here?” asked the stranger with a seductive tone of voice and Levi nodded, even though in reality he was only nodding to himself. “I come here once in a while… you know, when I want to get off and don’t have anyone that would help in real life?”

Levi’s heart started beating faster and he firmed loose fists with his hands, wondering what to ask next. _I see. So you’re single then, I assume?_

“Yeah,” whined the other one and Levi had to smile. “My boyfriend just dumped me a few days ago, which sucks. What about you?”

_I’m single as well._

“Perfect,” said the stranger and Levi’s eyes widened. “Then we can have some fun, yes?”

 _Sure, why not?_ was what Levi had written in response because he wanted to sound collected, but deep inside he was screaming at himself for being so stupid. There was just something about the other male that didn’t want make Levi to say ‘no’.

“Awesome,” said the other one. “Can you show me your face?”

Levi’s body stiffened at that and he waited a few moments before typing back a reply. _Only if you show me yours first._

“That sounds fair,” said the other one and Levi observed carefully as the other one lifted his camera a bit, so that he was able to see his face. The other one had brown hair and green eyes, a smirk plastered over his face and Levi had to remind himself to look away when he realised that he was just staring at him. It’s been a while since someone as attractive as him was interested in someone like Levi and he suddenly felt a little bit discouraged of showing his face. But since the other one kept his end of the deal that meant that so he had to. “Now it’s your turn,” he said and that woke up Levi from daydreaming.

Levi nodded to himself and slowly lifted his camera, looking down when his face was exposed to the other one. After a while, he looked back at the screen and noticed that the other guy was looking at him just as he had been observing him just a few minutes away. The guy’s stare was so intense that it shook Levi right to his core and a shy smile came upon his face as he shyly waved to the other one. When he earned another chuckle from the guy, Levi nervously chewed on his lower lip and rubbed his palms together.

“You’re cute as fuck… it must be my lucky day,” said the other one and it was Levi’s turn to laugh. “Now then, what’s your name?”

_Levi, yours?_

“I’m Eren,” said the other one. “So you’re Levi, huh? Nice to meet you.”

Levi felt his heartbeat fasten when Eren said his name out loud and he then nodded. “Eren,” he said to himself, because he wanted to say the other one’s name out loud and he had to admit it that it had a nice tone to it.

“So, Levi,” started Eren and Levi’s eyes were quickly upon his face. Eren chuckled as he noticed that and allowed himself to take a few moments of silence before he continued talking again. “You still in the mood to have some fun with me? I won’t lie, I’m horny as fuck and I would love it if you could help me out. What do you say?”

Levi nervously squirmed on his bed and pressed his legs together, the feeling of arousal spreading through his body almost immediately. It was weird; he would never crave to touch himself so quickly, but there was just something about Eren that made him want to lose all control and give his body into the pleasure. “Is he hard?” he asked himself and then a small gasp left his lips as he pressed his palm against his groin. He swallowed thickly and blushed when he saw that Eren knew exactly what he was doing.

“Touching yourself already?” asked Eren with a chuckle and then gave him a disapproving look. “That’s not fair, you know… especially if you won’t show it to me. Come on, I want to see what you’re doing to yourself.”

Levi placed his hands back onto the keyboard and his fingers fidgeted nervously as he thought of what to reply back to the other one. He was quite clumsy when it came to these kinds of things and despite being an adult man, he had never done such a thing with someone else throughout the web camera.

 _Eren… are you hard already?_ was the reply that Levi came up with and a shy smile spread upon his face when he saw Eren’s reaction.

A small gasp escaped past Eren’s lips, followed by an amused hum. “I am,” confessed the other one and Levi’s cheeks tinted themselves into deeper shades of pink when he saw how Eren’s hand slipped down again. His body heated up when Eren’s hand started moving in slow and lazy jerks beneath his desk and even though Levi couldn’t see exactly what the other male was doing, it was enough to make his rock hard just in a few seconds. He chewed on his lower lip as he watched how Eren threw his head back and closed his eyes, his hand moving even faster and Levi started palming himself through his jeans when Eren’s soft moans filled his ears.

“Levi,” moaned Eren and then looked directly into the camera. “I see that you’re enjoying the show. Be a good boy and take your shirt of for me, okay?”

_Okay._

Levi’s cheeks burned with embarrassment when Eren called him that and it was at that point that his body had completely given in. He quickly got rid of his shirt and even though he was still being embarrassed, the look on Eren’s face was enough to make him feel a bit better; it was clear that the other one liked what he saw. At that, Levi moved his camera a little bit, so that Eren could get a better look at his body and he tried to mimic what Eren had been doing earlier, by gently running his fingers all over his naked chest and stomach. That aroused him more than usually and he knew that that was all Eren’s fault.

“Move your camera even a bit lower,” ordered Eren and Levi did as he was told. “Good boy,” said the other one and a small moan left his lips. God, he loved when Eren praised him like that; it was such a turn on. “Now spread your legs for me.”

Levi slowly opened up his legs and he knew that Eren could see now the bulge it his jeans. The need to touch himself was so big, so he placed his palm against his hard member and started slowly massaging his erection through his clothes, earning a small moan from Eren. “Shit, this is so hot, Levi,” commented Eren and then moved his camera as well, making a moan spill out of Levi’s mouth when he saw Eren’s erection.

“Oh my god,” said Levi to himself and quickly undid the button of his jeans, slipping his fingers inside.

“Levi, get completely naked for me,” was the next order that came and Levi quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes. A small gasp left his lips when his cock was finally freed from the confines of his clothes and he became even harder when Eren moved his camera up again, showing his face again and Levi could see that the other one’s eyes were filled with lust and want.

“Damn, you’re this hard already,” commented Eren and for the next few moments, Levi just sat there and waited for the next order to come; he didn’t know what to do with himself really. “Oh? You are waiting for my next order, aren’t you?” asked Eren and Levi typed a ‘yes’ as a reply. “Well, then… suck on your fingers and imagine you’re sucking on my cock. I want to have those perfect lips of yours stretched around my cock so much. Will you be a good boy and do this for me?”

 _Yeah_ typed Levi and moved his camera again, allowing Eren to see his face again. He then slowly brought his fingers up and gently skimmed them over his lips and then slowly parted them, looking back to his screen and saw that Eren still had a satisfied smirk plastered over his face. He then looked down and took a few moments to collect himself as he was about to do what Eren had asked of him. Finally, Levi opened his lips wider and slipped two of his fingers inside of his mouth, closing his eyes as sucking sounds filled his ears. Much to his luck, Eren couldn’t hear that.

“That’s it, Levi,” said Eren and licked his lower lip. Levi looked back at him and noticed that Eren’s fingers were being wrapped around his cock and he was moving his hand in fast and sharp jerks. “Your mouth feels so good,” he then said. “Hey, Levi? I know that you have a mic… can you please unmute it for me? I want to hear you, please?”

Levi eyes snapped open he quickly pulled his fingers out, looking around in panic. No, that would be too embarrassing. On the other hand, Eren had asked him nicely and…

“Levi?” asked Eren carefully.

 _Okay_ was what Levi typed back and in the end unmuted his microphone.

“Levi?” tried Eren again.

“Yeah, I can hear you,” was Levi’s soft reply and a wide smile spread across Eren’s face.

“You’re easily embarrassed, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I don’t mind it. In fact, it turns me on… seeing your face so flushed,” said Eren and licked on his lower lip. “All this time, I’ve asked you to do so many things for me and you obeyed to my every command, you’re so good Levi. Is there something you want me to do?”

“I-I don’t know,” replied Levi and looked down. “I don’t mind it if it’s just you telling me what to do.”

“You like it when I order you around?” asked Eren and chuckled when Levi nodded. “Then lick your fingers for me some more, okay?”

Levi took two of his fingers back into his mouth and sucked hard on it, letting out a small gasp as he did so. He then closed his eyes and did what Eren had told him to do before; imagined that he was sucking onto Eren’s hard member and that made a new wave of arousal flush over his entire body and the fingers of his other hand were wrapped around his neglected cock. “Eren,” he softly moaned and then took fingers back into his mouth. He looked up at his computer screen and saw that Eren’s breathing had gotten faster, which made him feel kind of satisfied.

“Damn it, Levi,” moaned Eren and tightened the grip around his cock, because he almost came just from watching the other male. “T-That’s enough… you almost made me come just with that,” he confessed and Levi’s face flushed again. “Now just play with yourself, like you usually do when you’re alone.”

Levi nodded and then turned around. He turned around and placed a few pillows on top of each other, so that he could lean on them and still give Eren a good few of everything that was going on. He then slowly laid back down and slowly spread his legs, his cheeks reddening again at the thought of what Eren could see, but that soon didn’t matter to him because Eren was praising him again and Levi had to admit it to himself that he liked it; he didn’t even know it himself that he had that kind of kink.

“You’re such a good boy, Levi,” said Eren softly as he watched how Levi spread his legs open for his, wrapped fingers around his cock and started slowly pumping. “Damn, you’re leaking already and we’ve just started,” was the next comment that Eren made and Levi swallowed thickly, nodding in agreement. It was true, he couldn’t remember when the last time that he was so turned on was. As he continued stroking his aching member, he slowly threw his head back and moaned softly, not even caring anymore. He wanted to be as loud as he could, just so that he could please Eren. It was weird, he didn’t know him and yet he wanted to please Eren as much as he could.

“You’re a loud one, aren’t you?” spoke Eren, his voice thick with lust and his eyes were focused on Levi’s hand, which was starting to move faster. “L-lick your fingers of your free hand, Levi,” said Eren and Levi opened up his eyes, looking directly into the camera as he nodded. He brought his fingers up and sucked onto them hard. Eren had a different plan at first when he instructed Levi to do that, but he allowed himself a few moments and just watched how Levi greedily sucked onto his fingers and Eren wished to have those lips somewhere else. “Play with your nipples for me,” he then finally said and Levi quickly shook his head in embarrassment.

“N-no,” was Levi’s faint reply.

“Come on, you know it’ll feel good, right?” asked Eren with a smirk and Levi couldn’t help himself but to nod. “Then do it.”

Levi gently ran his wet fingers over one of his hardened nipples and then gently pinched it, letting out a much louder moan. “Eren,” he moaned lewdly and started moving his hips, thrusting back into his hand. The feeling of Eren watching him was so arousing and he knew that his orgasm was approaching fast. And yet… it didn’t feel enough. He wanted to do so much more; he was dying to have Eren there next to him. He wanted to feel his cock inside him; to have Eren fuck him into the oblivion until he was unable to think straight anymore. His whole body ached at that and as more moans started spilling out of his mouth, he brought his hand up and placed it over his mouth; God he was so embarrassed.

“Don’t mute your moans, Levi, I want to hear you,” said Eren. “A-are you close?”

“Y-yeah,” admitted Levi and slowed down the movement of his hand. “B-but it isn’t enough… I want more.”

A low groan left Eren’s mouth and Levi noticed that Eren had troubles with keeping his voice collected. “What do you want, Levi?”

Levi’s breathing was becoming laboured every time that the other one would call him by his name. “I… I need much more, inside, I-”

“Inside?” asked Eren. “What ever do you mean by that?” he then asked and smirked when he saw the nasty look on Levi’s face.

“You,” whispered Levi.

“Beg for it,” said Eren, his voice low and husky. “Beg for me to fuck you.”

Levi didn’t say anything for a while as he put his fingers into his mouth and made sure that they were wet enough before bringing them down, to his already twitching entrance and he gently pressed his finger against it, not yet slipping it inside of himself. “E-Eren… I want your cock,” spoke Levi, his voice shaking terribly. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck, you’re so good,” said Eren. “Slip that finger inside, baby. I want to see you fuck yourself with your own fingers.”

Levi cursed; God he was a sucker for dirty talk and he immediately did as he was told to. He bit into his lower lip as he slipped one finger inside of himself and waited for a little while, before adding another one. When he got used to the feeling, he looked up and watched Eren, whose eyes were half lidded and glazed with arousal. He looked like a beast and Levi didn’t know it if he liked it or if the look in his eyes made him feel afraid. But even though fear was one of the feelings, it was just exciting and he slowly moved his fingers in and out, softly moaning out Eren’s name.

“That’s it, imagine it’s me that’s fucking you,” said Eren. “Stroke your cock as well, it’ll feel so much better.”

“Feels so good,” breathed out Levi and threw his head back, no longer looking at Eren. He worked his fingers in fast motions and yelped when he added another one. “Eren,” he moaned and saw stars when his fingers finally found that special bundle of nerves, hidden deep inside of him. “Oh… Oh God, Eren!”

Eren’s hand was moving much faster than at the start and he slowly opened up his eyes when he heard Levi moaning out his name. “Y-you’ve found it, haven’t you?” asked Eren and gave his cock a teasing squeeze at the tip.

“Y-yeah, s-so good,” moaned out Levi and was quite soon turned into a moaning and shivering mess, unable to form any more coherent sentences.

“You’re a mess with just your fingers,” commented Eren. “C-can’t imagine what you’d be like if I was really there to fuck you.”

As more dirty words continued to spill out of Eren’s mouth, Levi’s orgasm was approaching fast and he soon knew that he couldn’t hold out much longer. “E-Eren, I’m close,” he moaned out and looked into the camera. “I-I want to come…. Can I come?”

When Eren heard that the other one was actually begging for his permission to come, it became too much for him as well and Eren nodded as he moaned. “Y-yeah, baby, come for me,” he said in between his moans. “I’m close as well, where do you want me to come?”

“Inside,” blurted out Levi, who was far too gone into the fantasy.

“W-want me to fill you up?”

“Y-yeah, please!” cried out Levi and let out one final moan, before painting his hand with his own release. His body became bondless as he came and he closed his eyes shut as he was still coming down from the heights of his orgasm. Eren denied his own orgasm until he had watched Levi come and only then allowed himself to come, crying out Levi’s name as he did so.

After a few moments of silence, Levi straightened himself up and blushed when he saw a wide smile on Eren’s face. “You really are something, Levi,” said Eren and chuckled. “I would love to do this with you again some time,” he then added.

“Same,” said Levi. “It felt good.”

“More than good; it was amazing,” said Eren. He then typed down his number and sent it to Levi, whose eyes widened when he saw the number. “This is my number, I hope you’ll call me soon. I would love to meet you face to face as well.”

“Really?”

“It would be stupid of me to let go of such a chance to meet someone as adorable as you are,” said Eren and Levi let out a nervous laugh. “Anyway, I have to go now… I’m already late for work. Talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah,” was Levi’s faint reply and he waved one final time before their call ended.

Levi made sure that he saved Eren’s phone number and he quickly sent the other one a short text, saying _‘Have a good day, Eren. Call me when you’re finished with your work.’_

Eren’s reply was much quicker than Levi imagined it to be and his face reddened when he send the other one’s reply. **_‘I’ll make sure to call you right after my work. If you have the time, we could meet up for a few drinks and then see how things will go from there?’_**

 _‘I would like that.’_ replied Levi and with a smile on his face got ready for the day.

 

  **The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another smut for the pairing after a while... I hope it was good?
> 
> Please tell me your opinion :P


End file.
